interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vidal Desertch
Vidal Desertch was the founder of Interdimensional Games in the Alternate Reality Game. He served as the primary liaison between the players of our timeline and the alternate time. It was also strongly implied through his Twitter account that he was the first traveller to the 'other side' before the IDGI-1 satalite and its ability to manipulate the anomaly to transport conciousness to another dimension was released into the public domain. Vidal has a brother, Thrie Desertch that worked with him at Interdimensional Games. IDGI-1 Vidal created IDGI-1 after seeing some sort of plans or schematics in a dream. He said that, while he was working on the project, he kind of felt like he wasn't totally in control, kind of like he either didn't know completely why he was doing what he was doing or like he was sleepwalking. The satellite was a way to get inspiration for the storyline of their first game, Consortium, from the other dimension. Guardian Deception Society Vidal founded the Guardian Deception Society to protest the Guardian Church's influence over the Canadian government. Vidal, and the Guardian Deception Society, ended in 2026 following the bombing of a the Calgary Guardian Church headquarters."A Year Following the Calgary Church Bombing." Email to Dreadla (PLAYER) Hello Dreadla, Sorry for taking so long to respond. Things have been a little crazy around here lately and I wanted to give you a proper reply. Also our team needed to decide whether it was the right time to be giving out this information. We think it is. The site located at projectb6.com represents an odd, but harmless aberration of the space/time continuum that we picked up at the exact moment iDGi-1 came online. It consists of a very specific swarm of information gathered from our world, mixed with extremely complex and scrambled code. With a great deal of effort, we were able to at least partially organize and interpret some of the information... and the ProjectB6 website displays the result. Our best guess to it's purpose is that it's some sort of information log created by unknown parties from the other dimension.. information about our Earth, taken from our internet. The writing which displays on the site, you may have noticed is oddly very similar to the childish scribblings displayed on the timeline written by Employee 1195. Our writers are eager to learn more about the nature of this aberration, for the benefit of our project, as we believe it might somehow represent a significant portion of the story we are cooking up. The countdown I'm sure you have found is still a mystery to us as well; this ticking clock was one of the clearer bits of data contained within the stream we decoded. We are eager to learn more about the significance of that date. While a Sumerian connection is obvious, it is not at all clear how, or why. Due to the slightly disturbing nature of the material we were able to put together, we felt it best not to widely disclose this information at first. Instead we focused our efforts on continually monitoring the experiences of others who perused the site knowing nothing, in order to see if any changes occurred. So far, nothing. Finally, you should be aware that when the deadline approaches, we may be taking the site off-line, in order to monitor the aberration in a safe and secure setting. If we do this, we will certainly keep everyone informed. -Vidal Desertch Contact Vidal Desertch Email: vdesertch (at) interdimensionalgames (dot) com Twitter: http://twitter.com/vdesertch References